


Sorridi.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, marco loves karim prove me wrong
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Eppure eccolo lì a scrivere cose senza il minimo senso a Marco, quello stesso ragazzo che si era intrufolato nella sua quotidianità e che si era preso un piccolo spazio nel suo cuore senza che neanche se ne accorgesse davvero. Era stato cosi naturale che si era chiesto se in realtà fosse sempre stato cosi e lui non se ne era accorto.





	Sorridi.

**Author's Note:**

> Questi due non mi danno pace, e non me ne darrano in futuro.  
> Quindi qualcuno dovrà subire le conseguenze dei miei scleri notturni, LEI sa già che la parte peggiore se la becca senza problemi anche di notte!!  
> In ogni caso la partita della nazionale spagnola mi ha ispirato questa, cosi l'ho scritta senza pensarci neanche.  
> Cioè l'ho anticipata tutta e poi è venuta giù scritta in modo diverso ma quello sempre.  
> Niente, potrei sclerare altri mille anni su questi due ma no.  
> Vi lascio leggere.

Gli aveva scritto alla fine della partita.  
In realtà gli aveva scritto durante tutta la partita senza neanche un motivo apparente, non avrebbe neanche immaginato che quel ragazzino gli sarebbe mancato tanto durante quella pausa per le nazionali.

Eppure eccolo lì a scrivere cose senza il minimo senso a Marco, quello stesso ragazzo che si era intrufolato nella sua quotidianità e che si era preso un piccolo spazio nel suo cuore senza che neanche se ne accorgesse davvero. Era stato cosi naturale che si era chiesto se in realtà fosse sempre stato cosi e lui non se ne era accorto.  
Sta di fatto che appena Marco gli aveva risposto con un vocale in cui si esaltava ancora per la bella partita tutto quello che eri stato in grado di dirgli era che non vedeva l’ora di vederlo per festeggiare i suoi primi goal con la nazionale.

Quando poi ti aveva detto che lo avreste fatto e che ti avrebbe scritto appena atterrato a Madrid non ci avevi pensato neanche un attimo a prendere la macchina e raggiungere l’aeroporto che di solito usavate, cosi da aspettarlo.

Probabilmente sarebbe tornato con qualcuno dei ragazzi, forse con Isco ma la verità è che non ti interessa.  
E sai che tra voi non è mai stato niente se non sesso, del gran bel sesso ma non cambia che vuoi averlo vicino.

La vicinanza di Marco ti riscalda dentro in una maniera che non spieghi, ed era un anno che non ti sentivi in quel modo, da quando James era andato via.  
Ti rende felice, e da sempre sapevi che se eri felice davi il tuo meglio sul campo.  
E volevi che quello fosse un anno da ricordare, sempre. Soprattutto se avevi accanto Marco. 

Sei tentato dal fermati per strada, in una piccola pasticceria che spesso vi ha visti seduti ad uno dei tavoli esterni con i ragazzi o da soli dopo una sessione particolarmente lunga di allenamento cosi da comprare il suo dolce preferito.  
Solo che non lo fai, non ti va di arrivare in ritardo e lasciarlo ad aspettarti da solo, gli hai scritto che saresti andato a prenderlo e lui era felice.  
Ed è assurdo come il tuo umore dipenda da lui in quel momento, il solo fatto che stia tornando basta a farti sorridere.

E non smetti di farlo fino a quando non arrivi all’esterno dell’aeroporto e parcheggi la macchina avviandoti poi agli arrivi per aspettarlo.  
Da aspettare c’è molto poco, Marco ti scrive appena ha di nuovo la possibilità di farlo.

Ti manda un piccolo fulmine, come a farti capire che sta arrivando, e ridacchi come un cretino prima di lasciare il cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.   
Sai che ti vede perché sorride ancora di più rispetto a quello che stava facendo poco prima.

L’espressione piuttosto sorpresa degli altri ti mette in imbarazzo ma dura molto poco perché Marco praticamente ti si lancia addosso quasi sbilanciandoti per il modo in cui lo fa come se non ti vedesse da anni e non solo da pochi giorni.  
Sorridi a tua volta stringendolo allo stesso modo e respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore, quello che avete intorno sparisce per un attimo.

Ed è dopo che avete salutato tutti, sotto lo sguardo contrariato di Isco, e ti permetti di rilassarti davvero solo quando siete da soli.  
Lasci che ti racconti la partita e si goda quel momento in cui sembrava essergli riuscito tutto quello che aveva messo in conto per quella sera.

E ti viene naturale ascoltarlo e porgli domande mentre le vostre mani finisco per intrecciarsi sulla tua stessa gamba.  
L’affetto che c’è tra di voi è qualcosa di cui hai sentito la mancanza nonostante tu non sia mai stato solo davvero, solo che in quel caso Marco non è lì con te solo perché gli conviene o vuole fare sesso, Marco ti ha fatto capire che vuole stare con te. 

Quando raggiungete casa del minore parcheggi al solito posto, davanti al garage, sulla destra. Cosi che suo fratello possa uscire presto la mattina dopo.  
E il fatto che già sai che saresti rimasto a dormire li è un’altra di quelle cose che ti fa sentire voluto.  
Lo aiuti a riportare dentro le sue cose, lasciandole in un angolo della sua camera da letto.

“Hai già cenato?”  
Ti chiede quando si è cambiato mettendosi comodo.  
Sei steso al centro del suo letto e stavi ricontrollando i messaggi prima di abbandonare del tutto il telefono e annuire alla sua domanda. 

Hai mangiato subito dopo gli allenamenti di quel pomeriggio seguendo la solita dieta, è raro che tu ti conceda fuori programma in un periodo che si prospetta cosi intenso.  
“Tu hai mangiato?”  
“Qualcosa sull’aereo mentre eravamo in volo, ma non ho particolarmente fame.”

Ti dice togliendosi le pantofole per poi lasciarsi cadere sul letto per poi praticamente stendertisi addosso.  
Ed è questo un aspetto di Marco a cui ormai non riusciresti più a rinunciare, questo su modo di prendersi le coccole e le attenzioni che gli riservi senza problemi.  
E sorridi perché avverti le sue labbra sul tuo collo lasciarci piccoli bacini mentre le sue mani si infilano sotto la tua maglietta accarezzando delicate la tua pelle.   
“Sicuro che non vuoi mangiare niente?”

Annuisce mentre si mette comodo, le gambe ai lati dei tuoi fianchi e il corpo completamente rilassato sul tuo attento comunque a non renderti difficile respirare.  
“Però dovresti visto la bella partita che hai fatto stasera. Potrei cucinarti qualcosa!”

“Vorrei avere ancora una casa per domani, quindi passo!”  
Scoppiate a ridere entrambi, ci hai già provato una volta a cucinargli qualcosa e il risultato non è stato dei migliori.

Ricordava che avevano ordinato una pizza per il minore quella sera e lui aveva mangiato un insalata come da programma. Ricordava quello e poi com’era finita la serata, con Marco che gli gemeva contro un orecchio di andare più veloce.  
Però forse non era il caso di ricordarlo in quel momento.

“Potresti insegnare a cucinare invece di lamentarti, ehi!”  
Gli lasci un piccolo pizzicotto su un fianco prima di tornare ad accarezzare la sua schiena con lentezza infilando le mani sotto la sua maglietta per avere la sua pelle sotto le dita e goderti i suoi respiri contro la pelle del tuo collo.

Restate in quella posizione per non sai quanto tempo e per un secondo lo senti cosi tranquillo che pensi si sia addormentato, cosi gli lasci un piccolo bacio sulla fronte sorridendo contro di essa prima di sentirlo mugolare.  
“Vuoi metterti comodo per dormire?”

Non sai esattamente che ora della notte sia, e francamente non ti importa molto in quel momento non se Marco poi ti bacia.  
E ti chiedi come hai fatto a non baciarlo dal primo momento che è sceso da quell’aereo magari davanti a tutti, anche al ragazzo che sapevi possedeva il cuore del minore.   
Ti chiedi come faccia a non lottare per tenerselo vicino il possibile.

Ma ti sta ancora baciando, quindi pensare lucidamente non è la cosa più semplice.  
Non mentre sospira in quel modo contro le tue labbra mordicchiandole appena e sei certo che finirai per impazzire un giorno per colpa sua.  
E tra di voi i baci sono sempre stati un mezzo per arrivare a qualcosa di più, qualcosa che poi aveva soddisfatto entrambi.  
Ma quello non è un bacio come gli altri, non ti trasmette la voglia di fare sesso.

Ti fa capire tante cose.  
Grazie per esserci.

Voglio che mi resti accanto.  
Tutto quello, tutto insieme.

E lo tieni stretto contro di te fino a quando non vi staccate.  
“Sono già comodo..”

Capisci dalla sua voce che sta per crollare e sorridi ancora una volta lasciando che si sistemi di nuovo sopra di te.  
L’ultima cosa che ricordi e il bacio che ti lascia sul collo.

La prima cosa che vedi al mattino dopo è il suo viso.  
Sorridi.


End file.
